Camisa
by Harumaki03
Summary: No le gustaba admitirlo, pero ella se veía realmente bien con su prenda. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #29: Ropa (oficialmente, tema final).


**"Camisa"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** No le gustaba admitirlo, pero ella se veía realmente bien con su prenda.

 **Nota:** This is it. Oficialmente el último tema del mes **SasuKarin**. Dios. I can't believe it. Rayos. De verdad, a todos/as que han llegado conmigo hasta aquí, de verdad, muchísimas gracias. No tengo forma de agradecer su apoyo, ósea es que... lo dejo así porque ahorita me pongo medio gay, so, de veras, ¡muchísimas gracias por aguantarme durante todo un mes de desafíos/desvaríos **SasuKarin**! Es el último y **AU**.

 **Prompt #29:** _Ropa._

 **-/-/-**

Se removió en la cama buscando el cuerpo cálido que usualmente dormía a su lado y frunció el ceño al no encontrarlo.

Alzó la cabeza, mirando alrededor y no vio más que sus ropas apiladas en una silla y asumió que ella las había recogido, porque la noche anterior la habían hecho volar, literalmente.

Se sentó en la cama y movió sus hombros para desesperezarse. Posó su mano en el espacio vacío de Karin y lo sintió vagamente tibio, así que tenía bastante rato de haberse levantado.

Escuchó el sonido de tazas en la cocina y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo.

 **-/-/-**

Karin acomodó los mechones de su rebelde cabello tras sus orejas y de paso, sus lentes. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tarareando una canción, provocando que la cola que se había hecho se moviese al compás de su movimiento.

Saco los panes de la tostadora y espero a que el café se hiciera, mientras oculto su nariz en el hombro de la camisa que tenía puesta y sonrió _(sabía que tenía una sonrisa boba)_ pero no podía evitarlo. Le encantaba el olor de la camisa, especialmente porque tenía impregnado el olor de Sasuke en ella.

Rascó su pantorrilla izquierda con su pie derecho mientras servía el café. Usualmente cuando Sasuke estaba de viaje solía dormir con su almohada entre sus brazos. Él no lo admitiría, pero solía llevarse el pañuelo favorito de ella para tenerlo en los bolsillos de igual modo.

Mordió su labio inferior en concentración para servir el café y fue a lamer un poco de mermelada que tenía en el pulgar cuando su mano fue desviada en otra dirección.

—¿Qué...? —su mirada se perdió en los labios de Sasuke que limpiaron la mermelada de su dedo, provocándole un jadeo.

—Despertaste temprano —masculló él, alzando la mirada hacia ella. Karin soltó el aire despacio, Sasuke debería aprender a dejar de provocarle mini infartos.

—Tenía hambre —Sasuke enarcó la ceja al ver la cantidad de tostadas, la mermelada, los huevos revueltos y el café.

—Se nota —rodeó la encimera y tomó un poco del revoltijo.

—¡Oye, deja! —le dio un suave manotazo y él rió quedamente. La risa de Sasuke era profunda y provocaba estremecimientos en cada fibra de su ser—. Toma —le paso los manteles —mejor ve a poner la mesa —y señaló la misma con la cabeza.

Sasuke miró los manteles en sus manos y luego a ella y supo que no se negaría. Nunca podía negarle nada, en realidad.

—Sí señora —dijo con tono militar, haciendo lo que se le pidió. Karin termino de servir el café y de sacar las últimas tostadas bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

Le gustaba verla así de relajada, especialmente llevando una prenda suya, le hacía sentir un orgullo _ligeramente_ malsano de propiedad. Se le iban los ojos en la longitud de sus piernas realzadas por el corte de la camisa.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —cuestionó ella, inclinándose para dejar el plato delante de él. Y no iba a negar que le fascinaba secretamente como realzaba su escote por igual. Joder.

—No —la vio sentarse —descubrí porque no encontraba mi camisa —y la señaló con su cabeza, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si te molestara andar exhibiendo tu torso, te habrías molestado en ponerte algo, tienes un closet lleno de camisetas —espetó ella con sorna, se miraron y luego rieron, siendo la risa de él algo más queda.

Siguieron desayunando y bromeando, mientra ante cada sarcasmo Karin le daba patadas debajo de la mesa.

No solía ser un hombre afectuoso en demasía y menos aún demostrativo, pero ella con su temperamento volátil y sus sonrisas intrigantes había logrado, de algún modo, cautivar su corazón.

El desayuno termino sin muchos preámbulos y dejaron las cosas en el lavavajillas.

—Te tocará el almuerzo —dijo ella subida a su espalda mientras el moreno caminaba hacia la habitación de nuevo.

—Karin... —murmuró con pesadez, odiaba tener que hacer el almuerzo.

—Nada de " _Karin_ " —le imitó antes de morder suavemente el hombro izquierdo de Sasuke, haciéndole dar un respingo—. Te toca.

—Hmph, ya veremos —masculló mientras la dejaba sobre la cama. Karin le miró entrecerrando sus rojos orbes y él hizo lo propio—. Me debes esa mordida —advirtió, señalando su hombro.

Karin se puso de pie sobre la cama y abrió los brazos.

—Ven, ya luego obtendrás tu venganza —las mangas que antes estaban arremangadas ya se estaban deslizando de nuevo, su cabello escapaba de su cola, sus lentes se habían torcido ligeramente y aún así, encontraba fascinante el conjunto completo.

—No lo olvidaré —murmuró, dejándose envolver en los brazos de ella. Le agradaba la mezcla de olores de su tersa piel y el perfume que quedaba impregnado en su camisa. Le reconfortaban.

No lo decía, pero ella de algún modo lo sabía.

Poco a poco fue deslizando el bordillo de la camisa hacia arriba mientras iba acariciando la piel femenina a medida de que ella iba desperdigando besos en su cuello y rostro.

Le gustaba estar allí en casa con ella, viéndola ponerse sus ropas para sentirlo más cerca y luego encargarse él mismo de quitarle dicha prenda para disfrute de ambos. En verdad le gustaba estar allí.

En su hogar.

 **—Fin—**

 _Merde_. Fin, del finita. Oficialmente la última publicación del mes **SasuKarin**. 29 temas. 29 días. 29 experiencias diversas y experimentaciones.

Me siento muy pero que muy orgullosa de mi misma por haberlo logrado, parecía una meta difícil e improbable de lograr, pero lo logré, ¡carajo, lo logré! Y esto no habría sido posible sin el apoyo de ustedes. Los lectores silenciosos, los que solo ponen en favs, los que dan seguimiento y, claro está, los pocos que comentan pero que igualmente me alegran.

Un agradecimiento especial a **LuFFy McCormick** , **KuroO21** , quienes comentaron toooodos los escritos. **Nekiri-chan** que siempre me pone en favoritos. **Asuka-chan** que me apoyo desde las sombras del _WhatsApp_ al igual que **Lixy-chan** , **kidloco** y todos los demás que comentaron los demás escritos y que no alcanzo a recordar, en serio, ¡muchísimas gracias! Un abrazo y hasta la próxima.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
